Palabras
by c-c-Paper Rose-c-c
Summary: Nuestros errores del pasado nos guían a la felicidad o la desgracia dependiendo de cómo nos los tomemos y como los reparemos. Porque las palabras no son necesarias cuando el amor es verdadero y sobrevive a la adversidad. Post Guerra. Sasusaku. One-Shot. Feliz Navidad.


**Palabras**

**Drabble**

**Hola Hola carambolas xD ¿Cómo están Yo muy bien la verdad esque últimamente ando muy inspirada asi que escribi este pequeño drabble llamado palabras espero les guste, la idea surgió mientras hacia mi cama, un pensamiento me llevó a otro y aquí estoy con hahaha espero mis reviews navideños :***

**Nos leemos más abajo.**

**Aclaraciones a los lectores:**

**-**Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**Pareja: **Sasusaku.

**Género:** Romantico.

.

.

.

_23 de julio._

Era su cumpleaños número _25 _como todas las mañanas había salido a entrenar antes de que saliera el sol.

Hace casi 2 años que Sasuke y yo estábamos _juntos_, apenas hace unos meses habíamos dado un nuevo paso. Vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Al principio habia sido muy difícil nuestras continuas _peleas_ nos herían el _orgullo y el cuerpo._ Luego de la guerra Sasuke regresó a Konoha estuvo en coma casi un año. Un año donde yo fui su _médico_ porque nadie más quiso ayudar al _traidor_, con la muerte de mi maestra Naruto cumplió su sueño de ser hokage después de todo era el _Héroe_ de la aldea.

Cuando Sasuke despertó estuvo en un estado amnésico donde no recordaba casi nada solo ciertas partes de su vida que habían sido realmente dolorosas entre esas el día que me dejó en aquella banca antes de irse de la aldea. Me recordaba pero no recordaba mi nombre. Poco a poco fue recuperando la memoria y todo empeoró, la depresión lo invadia y no dejaba que nadie lo ayudara por su orgullo y egocentrismo, yo ya no era la misma niña que besaba el suelo por donde pisaba, era fuerte y muy segura de mi misma por lo que dejé de ayudarlo, mientras trabajaba raramente iba a su habitación Shizune era la nueva directora y yo su mano derecha por lo que tenia el poder de dar ordenes a todos y eso me subía el ego.

Sasuke salió del hospital y Naruto le dio una calida bienvenida a la aldea el no se veía muy conforme por lo que varias veces intentó escapar, pero Naruto no era tan tonto por lo que dio la estricta orden de vigilancia a Uchiha Sasuke donde yo estaba incluida y Sasuke lo sabía, estuve con el tanto tiempo que comenzamos a entendernos sin necesidad de palabras, hasta que un buen día todo cambió.

Nuestas constantes peleas que muchas veces nos mandaron al hospital con fuertes hemorragias se convirtieron en sanas tardes en Ichiraku conversando y comiendo Ramen.

Nuestros disgustos y contrates se convirtieron en tranquilos días, sentados en la orilla del rio observando el amanecer.

El odio y la soledad de Sasuke poco a poco fue desapareciendo y la frialdad y el dolor que me dejó la guerra fue disminuyendo con el tiempo, porque yo cambie su soledad por compañía y el cambio mi dolor con nuevas alegrías.

Todo cambió aquel día.

_Hace 2 años…_

Estaba dejando flores en el cementerio, visitando a mis amigos caídos, aquellos que llegué a llamar hermanos y que la guerra me arrebató cuando lo vi.

Parado frente a tres lapidas en especial, sus puños apretados y sus hombros tensos, poco a poco se dejó caer de rodillas en el frio suelo y me di cuenta.

Ese era el terreno de los Uchiha.

Me acerqué lentamente y me arrodille junto a él recitando una pequeña oración hacia los que se econtraban descanzando en aquellas lapidas y al final prometiendo cuidar al único de su sangre que se encontraba vivo.

-¿Sabes quienes están por allá?- señalé el lugar donde antes me encontraba dejando flores.

El me miró negando suavemente.

-Tsunade-shizou- le respondí adolorida- ella era como una madre para mí, por ese lado están mis otros amigos, esos que quería como hermanos y que tantas veces me ayudaron- terminé con suavidad.

El me miró sin expresión, y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Porque el dolor, las dudas, el pasado poco a poco iban desapareciendo y fue esa noche que de fría lluvia que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros cuerpos, por el dolor y todo lo que llevábamos dentro.

Y todo cambió al siguiente día.

Nuestra historia comenzó, Teniamos 23 años y poco a poco nuestra amistad fue convirtiéndose en algo más, yo le entendía y el me entendía no hacían falta las _palabras._

Éramos felices y a pesar que Sasuke no era el típico chico cariñoso o hablador, hizo un pequeño hueco en su roto corazón para mí, para que yo lo reparara y eso hice repararlo poco a poco.

A Sasuke le daba vergüenza tomarme de las manos o denostarme su cariño en público sin embargo se dejaba hacer mientras yo le robaba pequeño besos y el fruncía el ceño por mi atrevimiento pero yo era feliz con él y estaba segura que el también comenzaba a serlo.

Comenzamos a vivir juntos hace unos meses y todo marchaba como viento en popa. Tal vez pronto tendríamos en camino un nuevo Uchiha.

Reí antes mis pensamientos mientras limpiaba la casa y acaricié mi vientre, realmente esperaba ser madre pronto. Mi mamá me decía que ya era tiempo, que Sasuke y yo estábamos mucho tiempo juntos y deberíamos considerar casarnos ya que vivimos juntos el único problema es…

La puerta se abrió y cerró en un instante y segundos después vi a Sasuke entrar a la cocina y luego entrar en la sala donde estaba con un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-le pregunté alegremente mientras limpiaba un jarrón.

-Hmp.

Diciendo su típico monosílabo se me acercó tan serio como siempre y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun-susurre cerca de sus labios.

-Quiero un hijo-me dijo con su típica seriedad que luego cambió por una sonrisa de medio lado.

Rei fuertemente con alegría al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendida, felizmente sorprendida porque había vuelto a escuchar su voz aquella que desde hace 8 años no escuchaba, pues el día que Sasuke recuperó la memoria, cayó en una gran depresión y no volvió a hablar nunca más, ese fue el origen de los problemas que ya solucionamos y del amor que ahora estamos viviendo.

Porque para nosotros no son necesarias las palabras para amarnos.

Y mientras veíamos juntos el atardecer, él abrazaba mi cintura y yo me apoyaba en su pecho soñando como seria nuestro primer hijo, con un hermoso anillo descansando en mi dedo y pensé.

_Nuestros errores del pasado nos guían a la felicidad o la desgracia dependiendo de cómo nos los tomemos y como los reparemos._

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

**OK**

**Creo que para el final me fallo un poquito al inspiración hahaha debo aclarar que la última frase es mia salió de mi corazón y es un consejo para todos ustedes consideren esta historia y la próxima continuación de amor platónico que estaré subiendo mañana o más tarde xD mi regalo de navidad.**

**Un beso grande para todos ustedes y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones y criticas constructivas en un review.**

**Los reviews son gratis y me hacen muy feliz :D sus hermosas opiniones me inspiran a seguir escribiendo asi que llénenme de inspiración para escribir nuestro juramento porfiss aún no termino el cap xD.**

**LOS AMO Y UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! :D **

**Vikolove13 (RyuuRocks7)**

**Por cierto deberán acostumbrarse a mi nuevo nick hahaha RyuuRocks7 me decidí por ese porque es mi Nick de miencraft xDDD. **


End file.
